BOOM! Satellite
BOOM! Satellite is a mock satellite provider owned and operated by Boom Broadcasting Company, a subsidiary of Spambuster Networks. This provider carries all SD, HD and radio channels throughout the Philippines. History In July 3, 2013, John Rodrigo Valdez, founding president and chairman of Spambuster Networks, decided to launch its own mock satellite provider. Called as BOOM! Satellite, Spambuster operates their satellite system under new technology, DVB-S2. Channels 'Local Actual & Mock TV Channels' 1 - JBNF TV 2 - ABS-CBN 3 - ETV 4 - PTV 5 - TV5 6 - SRTS-PNGtv 7 - GMA 8 - Love Radio TV 9 - CNN Philippines 10 - EASY ROCK TV 11 - GMA News TV 12 - BOOM! Zone 13 - IBC 14 - EASY ROCK NEWS 15 - EASY ROCK LIFESTYLE 16 - EASY ROCK INTERNATIONAL 17 - Quahog News Channel 18 - MMStv 19 - Sinag TV 20 - KHT (with adult programming) 21 - SBN/ETC 22 - KHT News Pilipinas 23 - ABS-CBN Sports+Action 24 - WXtv/Retro 25 - Net 25 26 - MBS/KaJoyfulnessTV Manila 27 - BOOM! Preview Channel 1 28 - BBC 29 - 2nd Avenue 30 - NOY Channel TEN 31 - BEAM 32 - FBC 33 - Light Network 34 - New Vision 35 - Easy Rock Kids Channel 36 - CLTV 36 37 - UNTV 38 - SRTS-Channel i/NBN 39 - SMNI 40 - SPAMbuster Music Channel 41 - Aksyon TV 42 - Wota TV 43 - Familyland 44 - NBS/APM Digital 45 - Hope Channel Philippines 46 - InterTV/tvU 47 - CCTN Cebu 48 - INC TV 49 - BOOM! Preview Channel 2 50 - Community TV3 Pampanga 51 - CBS Lucena 52 - Aguila BalitaCenter 53 - EASY ROCK MOVIES 54 - SPAMbuster Kids Xtra/NTV 55 - exTV 56 - Brigada News TV GenSan 57 - BOOM! Preview Channel 3 58 - AguilaTV 59 - Radyo Natin/TVB PHILIPPINES 60 - Yes The Best TV 61 - RYTM/TNN 62 - GNN 63 - Channel Y/UCTV 64 - PriMETRO 65 - BOOM! Preview Channel 4 66 - KHT+ ( with adult programming) 67 - Veritas TV Legazpi 68 - Hamtaro Channel/ATV 69 - Pilipinas TV Nationwide 'Mock DTV Subchannels' 70 - geekTV 71 - EarthChannel 72 - fmManilaTeleRadyo 73 - RETRO2 74 - Sinag Teleradyo 75 - Elite TV Central 76 - Pinoy Nostalgia 77 - Noside Bee TV 78 - KHT News Channel International 79 - KHT News 936 Teleradyo Manila 80 - KHT News Channel Manila 81 - SPAMbuster Rock Channel 82 - SPAMbuster Weather TV 83 - GoTV 84 - CineTV 85 - Astig.TV 86 - PNGtv 2 87 - Newstalk Teleradio 88 - Shonen Jump 89 - H!P Culture TV 90 - Kimchi TV 91 - Up-Front TV 92 - Wota News TV 93 - KHT3 94 - (reserved) 95 - KHT National 'News Channels' 100 - ANC 101 - DZMM TeleRadyo 102 - DZRH News Television 103 - CNN 104 - HLN 105 - BBC World News 106 - Fox News 107 - Sky News 108 - Channel NewsAsia 109 - AlJazeera 110 - Russia Today 111 - KHT News TeleRadyo 112 - CNBC 113 - Bloomberg 114 - TNN 24/7 115 - KHT News Channel Asia 116 - Newstalk Teleradio Nationwide 117 - KHT News Channel International 118 - Sky News International 119 - Philippine News Network 120 - Canal 24h Filipinas 121 - JBNF TV News 24 'Sports Channels' 150 - Fox Sports 151 - Star Sports 152 - Solar Sports 153 - Basketball TV 154 - Easy Rock Sports 155 - Goal TV 1 156 - Goal TV 2 157 - Setanta Sports 158 - Star Cricket 159 - Fight Sports 160 - Fox Sports News 161 - All Sports Network 162 - NBA TV International 163 - Pinoy Xtreme 164 - Hyper 165 - Golf Channel 166 - STV Asia 167 - SPAMbuster Sports Channel 1 168 - SLBN (MJCI) / Metro Manila Turf Club (MMTCI) 169 - SPAMbuster Sports Channel 2 170 - Eurosport 171 - Ginx TV 172 - Martial Arts TV 173 - beIN Sport 1 174 - beIN Sport 2 175 - beIN Sport 3 176 - SPAMbuster Sports Channel 3 177 - SPAMbuster Deportes (starting December 1) 178 - Teledeporte Pilipinas 'General Entertainment Channels' 200 - AXN 201 - beTV 202 - Star World 203 - Fox 204 - Fox Crime 205 - FX 206 - Jack TV 207 - Diva Universal 208 - Universal Channel 209 - The Game Channel 210 - SyFy Universal 211 - E! 212 - Lifetime 213 - Comedy Central 214 - (reserved) 215 - Warner TV 216 - Fox Filipino 217 - Jeepney TV 218 - Viva TV 219 - Telenovela Channel 220 - Kix 221 - Thrill 222 - Pare! 223 - She TV 224 - RTL-CBS Entertainment 225 - Saya! TV 226 - SPAMbuster Entertainment Channel 227 - La 1 Filipinas 228 - La 2 Filipinas 'Movie Channels' 250 - HBO 251 - Cinemax 252 - HBO Signature 253 - HBO Hits 254 - HBO Family 255 - Star Movies 256 - Fox Family Movies 257 - Lotus Macau 258 - PBO 259 - Cinema One 260 - My Movie Channel 261 - SPAMbuster Movie Channel 1 262 - SPAMbuster Movie Channel 2 263 - MGM 264 - Fox Action Movies 265 - Turner Classic Movies 266 - JBNF TV Productions 'Kids Channels' 300 - Cartoon Network 301 - Toonami 302 - Nickelodeon 303 - Disney Channel 304 - Disney Junior 305 - KidsCo 306 - Hero TV 307 - Animax 308 - Baby First 309 - Baby TV 310 - Discovery Kids 311 - SPAMbuster Kids Channel (5am-9pm)/sink (9pm-5am) (to be replaced by KHT After Dark on January 1) 312 - Nick Jr. 313 - Da Vinci Learning 314 - Clan Filipinas 315 - JBNF TV Family 'Lifestyle Channels' 325 - Lifestyle Network 326 - TLC 327 - Fashion TV 328 - Living Asia Channel 329 - Colours 330 - Food Network 331 - Asian Food Channel 332 - Discovery Home & Health 333 - FoodLife 'Documentary/Factual Channels' 355 - Discovery Channel 356 - Animal Planet 357 - Discovery Turbo 358 - Discovery Science 359 - National Geographic Channel 360 - Nat Geo Adventure 361 - Nat Geo Wild 362 - History 363 - Bio 364 - Crime & Investigation Network 365 - Knowledge Channel 366 - H2 'Music & Pop Channels' 400 - Channel V International 401 - Myx 402 - MTV Asia 403 - Channel V China 404 - MTV China 405 - Screen Red 406 - Channel M 407 - (reserved for MTV's new PH affiliate) 408 - SPAMbuster Rock Channel 409 - VIP Channel 410 - SPAMbuster Retro Channel 411 - Soundtrack Channel 412 - Cannibal Music Channel (test broadcast commences on December 1) 'Religious Channels' 450 - EWTN 451 - TBN 452 - Daystar 453 - Smile of a Child/JCTV 454 - The Church Channel 455 - FamilyLand 456 - TV Maria 457 - 3ABN 458 - Good TV 1 459 - Good TV 2 460 - God TV 'International Channels' 477 - CCTV News 478 - CCTV 4 479 - CCTV 9 Documentary 480 - CCTV 13 481 - CTV 482 - Formosa TV 483 - TVBS 484 - CTI 485 - Trans 7 486 - ANTV 487 - TRANS TV 488 - tvOne 489 - JBNF TV Jakarta 490 - NHK World 491 - NHK World Premium 492 - Arirang 493 - KBS World 494 - MBN 495 - YTN World 496 - MBC 497 - Australia Network 498 - DW Asien 499 - TV5Monde Asie 500 - Rai Italia 501 - Phoenix Chinese Channel 502 - Phoenix InfoNews Channel 503 - Zee TV Asia 504 - Star Utsav 505 - Star Bharat 506 - Star Plus 507 - Zee Cinema International 508 - Voice of America 509 - Press TV 510 - AlJazeera Arabic 511 - MAC TV 512 - Guangdong TV 513 - WorldTV 514 - Zee Smile 515 - Star Cricket 516 - NDTV India 517 - NDTV Good Times 518 - NEO Cricket 519 - ABP News 520 - TVE 521 - ART Arab Television 522 - BBTV Channel 7 Thailand 523 - RTM TV2 Malaysia 524 - JBNF TV World 525 - JBNF TV Asia 'Other Channels' 550 - O Shopping 551 - Shop TV 552 - EZ Shop 553 - Winner TV Shopping 554 - TeleVShop 555 - SPAMbuster Shopping Channel 555 - Shopping TV 'HD Channels' 600 - KHT HD 601 - ETV HD 602 - Noside Bee TV HD 603 - Wota TV HD 604 - Shonen Jump HD 605 - New Vision HD 606 - Pilipinas TV HD 607 - Saya! TV HD 608 - Sinag TV HD 609 - METRO Union HD 610 - KHT Cebu HD 611 - TV Manila HD 612 - Hamtaro Channel HD 613 - The Kids Channel HD 614 - EBS TV HD 615 - exTV HD 616 - CNN HD 617 - Fox Sports Plus HD 618 - NBA Premium TV HD 619 - ASN HD 620 - Outdoor Channel HD 621 - Star World HD 622 - Fox HD 623 - Fox Crime HD 624 - FX HD 625 - Universal Channel HD 626 - SyFy Universal HD 627 - E! HD 628 - HBO HD 629 - HBO Hits HD 630 - HBO Signature HD 631 - HBO Family HD 632 - Fox Movies Premium HD 633 - Cartoon Network HD 634 - Cartoonito HD 635 - Fashion One HD 636 - Food Network Asia HD 637 - Travel Channel HD 638 - Discovery HD World 639 - National Geographic Channel HD 640 - Nat Geo Wild HD 641 - History HD 642 - Colours HD 643 - RETRO HD 644 - H!P Culture HD 645 - SPAMbuster Travel HD 646 - TV Gilas HD 647 - TNN HD 648 - METRO Sports Premium HD 649 - KHT+ HD 650 - Sundance Channel HD 651 - CinemaWorld HD 652 - SPAMbuster Sports Channel 1 HD 653 - SPAMbuster Movie Channel 1 HD 654 - MTV Live HD 655 - SPAMbuster Music Channel HD 656 - SPAMbuster Rock Channel HD 657 - V HD 658 - VIP TV HD 659 - SPAMbuster Retro Channel HD 660 - KHT News Pilipinas HD 661 - KHT News Channel Asia HD 662 - KHT News Channel International HD 663 - Golf Channel HD 664 - Fashion TV HD 665 - RTL-CBS Entertainment HD 666 - KHT3 HD 667 - SPAMbuster Concert+ HD 668 - NHN 1 HD 669 - NHN 2 HD 670 - Fox Action Movies HD 671 - beIN Sport 1 HD 672 - beIN Sport 2 HD 673 - beIN Sport 3 HD 674 - WarnerTV HD 675 - SPAMbuster Sports Channel 2 HD 676 - SPAMbuster Movie Channel 2 HD 677 - Cinemax HD 678 - Lifetime HD 679 - Crime & Investigation Network HD 680 - bio HD 681 - SPAMbuster Sports Channel 3 HD 682 - SPAMbuster Deportes HD (starting December 1) 683 - TVE HD Filipinas 684 - JBNF TV Family HD 685 - JBNF TV Asia HD 686 - JBNF TV News 24 HD 687 - ABS-CBN HD 'Pay-Per-View Channels' 700 - BOOM! PPV SD 701 - BOOM! PPV HD 702 - Spambuster Adult PPV HD 703 - BOOM! Adult PPV 704 - Playboy TV USA PPV 'Mock & Actual Radio Channels' 799 - JB FM Radio 52.9 800 - DZXL 558 RMN 801 - DZRH 802 - DZAS 702 803 - DZRJ 810 804 - DZEM 954 805 - DZEC 1062 806 - UNTV Radio La Verdad 1350 807 - DZSA KHT News Radio 936 808 - DWRS Spambuster Weather and Traffic Radio 756 809 - DWZT Spambuster Sports Radio 828 810 - DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738 811 - DWIZ 882 812 - DWWW 774 813 - Radyo Inquirer 990 814 - DZMF MyFaith Radio 1 972 815 - DWMF MyFaith Radio 2 1116 816 - Magic 89.9 817 - Love Radio 90.7 818 - Monster Radio RX 93.1 819 - 93.9 iFM 820 - Mellow 94.7 821 - Pinas FM 95.5 822 - Easy Rock 96.3 823 - FM1 87.5 824 - Home Radio 97.9 825 - Play FM 99.5 826 - Yes FM 101.1 827 - MOR 101.9 Manila 828 - 102.7 Star FM 829 - 105.1 Crossover 830 - 107.5 Win Radio 831 - 88.7 Spambuster Radio X 832 - 93.7 VIP FM 833 - 91.7 Spambuster Rock FM 834 - 100.1 Spambuster Melodies Radio 835 - FM2 104.3 836 - 102.1 Dance of Love 837 - 106.1 BOOM! Radio 838 - DZRV Radyo Veritas 846 839 - DXMS Radyo Bida Cotabato 882 840 - DXOL Happy FM Cotabato 92.7 841 - DZBB 594 842 - DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 843 - DWXI 1314 844 - DXIC 711 Iligan 845 - Radio Clasica 846 - 106.3 Prime FM Digos 847 - Radio Exterior 848 - DWLS Barangay LS 97.1 849 - DYLS MOR Cebu 97.1 850 - DYRT 99.5 Nindotah-Ahh! 851 - Wow 103.5 Davao Nindotah-Ahh! 852 - 89.5 Brigada News FM General Santos 853 - 95.7 Brigada News FM Koronadal 854 - 106.7 Home Radio Cebu 855 - 107.7 Cannibal Radio 856 - DZJV 1458 CALABARZON 857 - DWVM 103.9 Spirit FM Lucena 858 - DWBS Veritas 1008 Albay 859 - 95.1 RW 860 - 99.1 GVFM 861 - Y101 Cebu 862 - DYKC Radyo Kusog 675 Cebu 863 - 93.5 QBC FM 864 - Wota Radio 98.3 FM 865 - Radyo ni Juan FM 92.7 866 - Noside Bee Radio DZCA 1170 867 - Noside Bee Radio 2 DZTV 1386 868 - 88.3 Moms Radio Cebu 869 - Radyo5 92.3 News FM 870 - 97.3 Boracay Beach Radio 871 - 106.1 Radio Boracay 872 - TNN Radio National 873 - DYRC 648 (Aksyon Radyo Cebu) 874 - Radio High 105.9 875 - The Edge Radio 103.1 Lucena 876 - 106.7 Energy FM 877 - 91.5 Hot FM Cebu 878 - 90.3 Charm Radio Kidapawan 879 - Mellow Touch 95.7 Cagayan de Oro 880 - 99.9 Magnum Radio Cagayan de Oro 881 - 94.9 SOCSARGEN News FM Alabel, Sarangani 882 - Radyo Natin Santiago 883 - 103.5 Wild FM Cebu 884 - 92.3 Wild FM Davao 885 - WNS 886 - Radyo Sugbo 887 - Channel NewsRadio 888 - NRG Sportsradio 889 - HitzDotPH 890 - Fresh FM Nationwide 891 - BlockDotPH 892 - HeatDotPH 893 - Konek Radio 894 - BBC World Service 895 - Voice of America Radio 896 - GVAM 792 Pampanga 897 - DZAT 1512 Lucena 898 - DWTI 972 Lucena 899 - Spirit FM Batangas 900 - 93.1 Brigada News FM Cebu 901 - 93.1 Brigada News FM Zamboanga 902 - 96.1 Gold FM Valencia 903 - 103.1 Gold FM Digos 904 - 103.9 Gold FM General Santos 905 - 97.3 Gold FM Koronadal 906 - 95.7 fmManila 907 - The Edge 95.9 FM Iligan 908 - Muews Radio 97.5 Iligan 909 - 102.3 iFM Iligan 910 - DZCR Charismatic Radio 911 - 93.5 Quahog FM 912 - NNN Radio 96.7 913 - Juan Radio 103.2 Davao 914 - 105.9 Power FM Davao 915 - Aksyon Radyo Davao 916 - JB FM Radio 3.37 Davao 917 - JB FM Radio 2.4 Ilocos 918 - JB FM Radio 1.33 Luzon 919 - JB FM Radio 4.47 Cebu 920 - JB FM Radio 1.23 Mindanao 'Mock & Actual HD Radio Channels' 1000 - KISSNOW HD 1001 - iFM 93.9-HD2 1002 - iFM 93.9-HD3 1003 - MOR 101.9-HD2 1004 - MOR 101.9-HD3 1005 - SPAMbuster Radio X+ (88.7-HD2) 1006 - SPAMbuster Classics (88.7-HD3) 1007 - Y101-HD2 1008 - Y101-HD3 1009 - BBC Radio Kinse Dose (1512-HD2) 1010 - Light & Bright (1512-HD3) 1011 - House FM (93.5-HD2) 1012 - Soothing Sounds FM (93.5-HD3) 1013 - fmManila Lite Radio (95.7-HD3) 1014 - NNN Weather and Traffic Radio (96.7-HD2) 1015 - New Vision FM (96.7-HD3) Category: Cable and Sattelite